Miles Away
by LyricalHarmonie
Summary: Draco has to go on an Auror mission and has to leave his wife. He battles to decide whether it's worth it in the end.


Miles Away

Inspire by the song Miles Away by Memphis May Fire. The link to the song if you want to hear it while reading.

watch?v=N3Qz5P-YMdk

I plan on doing a series on based off of the Memphis May Fire album Challenger. I'm not into song fics but the songs have so much emotion that they just make me wants to write.

Draco has to go on an Auror mission and has to leave his wife. He battles to decide whether it's worth it in the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own neither the song or the harry potter franchise.

_I pack my bags and say goodbye to my wife for what seems like the millionth time._

_They said it gets easier, but they lied._

_She looks at me and says, "Really baby, I will be just fine."_

_But then she looks away so I don't have to see her cry._

Draco grabbed the parchment angrily from the owl who had the gall to interrupt while him and Hermione had time alone a rare thing with her running the Malfoy Apothecary's and there franchise of bookstores and him being an Auror a vital part of the Auror team in the hunt for Death Eater's.

"Lestrange brother's spotted in Surrey risk of Muggle exposure immediate action "

He sighed going up the stairwell of his and Hermione's home that stood where the Manor once did. He saw Hermione's smile falter at the way he gripped the parchment.

He grabbed a cloak with chameleon scales embed allowing him camflouge wherever he wanted and got his new dragon hide boots slipping of the loafers grabbing the dress shirts and trousers.

He heard Hermione enter the room sitting next to his suitcase before minimizing it and giving him a small smile.

"I'll be back soon baby .I promise "

"Draco, it's fine they need you "

His heart broke a little as she passed him the minimized suitcase and just walked away into the bathroom her sobs echoing thru the room.

It never got easier hearing the sobs or leaving her in general the nightmares that plagued her sleep due to his Aunt's torture.

_And that is when I ask myself, How am I supposed to be everything they_

_Expect me to be?_

_When I feel so alone, because I left my heart at home._

_She needs me, but I know they need me too._

_So god give me the strength to do, what you created me to do._

He appartated feeling the loneliness that he felt in 6th year return here he was just a tool for the Ministry he could stop whenever and be with Hermione and make her fully happy always around her have a family with her but there were many loose ends left he had to do this he had to rid the world of these Death Eater's his fellow Death Eater's people he once inspired to be.

'Merlin just let me make this world safe please for her '

_[ Lyrics from: m/memphis+may+fire/miles+away_ ]_

_Well really I'm so thankful for the people I meet, the places I've been and_

_The things I've seen._

_But when she's not here it doesn't feel like I'm living my dreams._

_I know they say, that no one is perfect, but I swear she's perfect for me._

_And that makes it so much harder to leave._

He wanted to protect her he was grateful for everyone who believed in the reformed in him that believed he was good just misguided at first . He had seen some of the most beautiful places meet incredible people and had expirenced miracles while being an Auror. It should be a dream but all he could think was the faltering smile , the sobs and how it was his fault his perfection with all her imperfections .He fought the internal battle to just never show up at the mission calls and just hold her but he couldn't .

_How am I supposed to be everything they expect me to be?_

_When I feel so alone, because I left my heart at home._

_She needs me, But I know they need me too._

_So god give me the strength to do, what you created me to do._

He felt empty while he hexed the Lestrange's not caring he just needed this mission done so he could go to her to feel heart against his . To feel her kisses as they did there sensual dance under the shower head shed rinse of the grime and dirt and more than likely the blood that was on his was different with her than with his team.

_[Kellin]_

_If you miss me, I'm just a phone call away._

_Please be strong, Be strong for me._

_I need you to show me, how to the change the inside of me_

_For my heart, for their sake, please be strong, be strong for me._

He knew that she could always floo at the places they bunkered down in but it was detrimental sometime to him .So he found her to be so strong when they didn't have contact but she showed him that he was good he was feeling he wasn't just a pureblood heir he had a wife he loved . His heart would truly shattered if she left him which she almost had for a Weasley who'd be willing to risk anything for her yet her senior by at least 5 years.

_How am I supposed to be everything they expect me to be?_

_When I feel so alone, so alone._

_How am I supposed to be everything they expect me to be?_

_When I feel so alone, because I left my heart at home._

_She needs me, But I know they need me too._

_So god give me the strength to do, what you created_ me to do.

He knew as he saw the green flashes of light and the life drain from the Lestrange's body he could go home to her there body tortured and bloodied with the same spell that Potter had practically killed him with in 6th year . He did a scrougify and apparated into his home to find Hermione curled on a couch looking at their wedding album.


End file.
